Tugger's Proposal
by Ichigo-Mak-100
Summary: Summary: It's been a wonderful two years for the happy couple, but Tugger decides to do the most unexpected thing. Pop the question to Misto! WARNING: Slash


Tugger was in a state of panic. Just two years ago after wooing misto (with the help of Munkustrap) he had fully decided to take the tom as a mate…if he could just pop the damn question! Every time he tried to talk to misto someone would interrupt and take misto with them. So he decided to use some of his old tricks.

**1: A dinner date**

Tugger tapped his foot impatiently waiting outside of Misto's den who had agreed to go out to dinner with him. When misto emerged he looked absolutely stunning."Hi Tugger." Misto greeted purring. He gave Tugger a kiss on the cheek and they started walking to there favorite alleyway. Tugger -having already planned everything- walked Misto towards the right alley and Misto gasped in surprise.

There was a table with candles and wine and a fancy cloth draped over it with some fine china and two chairs directly under the stars! Tugger lead him over to the table and helped Misto into his seat. He then sat down and smiled making Misto blush and giggle."So, you like?" asked Tugger motioning to the dinner already placed out which was a big piece of fish for both of them."Oh Tugger it's wonderful!" said Misto taking a bite of his fish. Tugger did as well and they ate and talked. When Tugger was finished he checked his pocket and pulled out the box with the ring. He looked to Misto with honest eyes. "Misto?" Misto looked at him and Tugger got out of the chair and down on his knee in front of Misto. Misto blushed when Tugger took his hand affectionately and kissed the knuckle were a wedding ring was supposed to go."Will you be my-?"

"Misto!"

Tugger was interrupted when Alonzo came running toward them. Tugger glared at the tom, but Alonzo took no notice."Jemima hurt her leg. We need your magic to fix it."

"Oh!" Misto looked to Tugger and said "I have to go! You'll have to ask me later okay? I'll see you tomorrow!"

With that Misto was gone. Tugger stood up and glared at a smirking Alonzo.

"Jemima's leg isn't hurt is it?"

Tugger knew about Alonzo's crush on Misto and when he heard Tugger and Misto were together he was furious.

"Mmmm….pretty much. I can't let you take Misto can I?" he said walking away whistling.

**2: Say it through a letter.**

Misto looked at the letter in his hand that was sealed with a heart sticker saying 'From: Tugger' Misto blushed and quickly opened the letter.

'_Misto,_

_I've been meaning to say this for a long time and I do truly love you. You are my Juliet and I, your Romeo. I love you with a passion that will never die and with this letter, for I have not the courage to believe I should grace myself to see your beauty when asking, but…_

_Will you be my-'_

Suddenly a knock was heard on his door and Misto looked up to see no one. He looked around for a second and then shrugged. Looking back to his hand he found the letter missing. Looking around, he realized it just vanished. Suddenly Tugger bounded up with a big grin on his face.

"So what's you answer?" he asked eagerly. Misto blinked and then smiled sheepishly.

Somewhere else Alonzo was burning the letter laughing evilly.

**3: Sing!**

Tugger pulled Misto along and stood in front of the whole tribe his father and brother right behind him. They knew Tugger's plan and they wanted to support him through this. Taking Misto's paw he signaled the bad to start playing.

"_We're no strangers to love._

_You know the rules!And so do I!_

_A full commitments what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just want to tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand._"

Suddenly more voices sang along.

"_Never gonna' give you up!Never gonna' let you down!_

_Never gonna' run around and desert you!_

_Never gonna' make you cry!_

_Never gonna' say goodbye!_

_Never gonna' tell a lie and hurt you!"_

Tugger grabbed Misto by the waist and hauled him into the air twirling him. Misto laughed and held his hands in the air. He wrapped his arms around Tugger's neck as Tugger lowered him.

The voices softened just enough for Misto and everyone to hear.

"Misto?"

Misto looked deep into Tugger's eyes lovingly.

"Will you be my mate?" asked Tugger holding a ring. Misto gasped and started to cry.

"Oh Tugger! Yes! Yes I will!"

Everyone cheered (Except Alonzo who was tied up thanks to Munku) and celebrated as the two toms kissed lovingly.


End file.
